paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden heart: DannyXVictoria's pups
DannyXVictoria Future Generation: DannyXVictoria Danny and Victoria's future pups: Danny Jr (or DJ for short) the first born and the oldest, Tori the second pup, and their baby brother Jay. These pups don't exactly have jobs yet, but they do love to spend quality time with their family and cousins. Appearance Danny Jr: a light chocolate brown pup (like his dad) with violet-red eyes and streak on the top of his his head (like his mom). He was given a bright-orange collar by ryder for his birthday. Tori: a light chocolate brown pup with light-blue eyes (which she inherited from her dad). She also has a streak of hair that covers her left eye. She was given a violet-red collar for her birthday. Jay: he's a labrador mix (like his mom) with two different color eyes (one is violet-red and the other one is light-blue). He was given a sky-blue collar by ryder for his birthday. Personality Danny Jr: he's a very sweet and intelligent pup with some minor anger issues and a really bad temper. Just like his dad he's very protective of his friends,family,and his little brother. Tori: just like her mom, she's a bit of a tomboy with a heart of gold and is always looking out for her friends,family, and her little brother jay. Instead of being a girly pup she would rather wrestle with the boys. Jay: he's a very quiet pup (so you'll rarely hear him speak) with a heart of gold. He eventually does talk but he's taking it one step at a time. Stories they appear in *Up All Night Trivia *DJ has some minor anger issues and a really bad temper. He's also a very protective big brother to tori and jay. *Tori gets along great with everyone except for cj (because she doesn't know when to leave ace alone and she's always mean and snobby to all the other pups, especially towards winter and jay.) * jay rarely talks, so the only way he communicates with people is either through hand-gestures (paw-gestures),shaking his head,or writing on a piece of paper. *all three pups love their parents to pieces, but DJ and Tori prefer to hangout with dad and since jay is a mommy's pup, he sticks with mom. *all three pups are best friends with all the other puppies (minus cj). Fears DJ: he's afraid of heights and falling (just like his dad). He's also afraid of tornadoes,sharks,and the vet. Tori: she's afraid of spiders and flying (just like her uncle rubble and uncle marshall). She's also afraid of geckos and lizards. Jay: he's extremely afraid of the dark,bullies,and being alone. Voice Actors Danny Jr: Young: Jonah Bobo (he voiced tod in the fox and the hound 2). Teen: Wesley Singerman (he voiced Wilbur Robinson from Meet the Robinsons) Tori: Young: Sabrina Carpenter (she played as Maya on girl meets world) Teen: Elizabeth Gillies (she played as Jade on Victorious). Jay: Young: Max Charles (he voiced Sherman from Mr.Peabody & Sherman). Teen: Leo Howard (he played as Jack on kicking'it). Gallery IMG_20141104 155312.jpg|The Labrador trio: Danny Jr,Tori,and jay IMG 20141108 165052.jpg|Nap Time! IMG 20141112 172926.jpg|Me and my little bro Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Puppies Category:Future Generation Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Zumarocks3390's Character Category:Next Generation